P'tite conne
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Y'a la pluie qui tombe – qui se fracasse sur la Terre qui tourne. Qu'on pleure, qu'on rie, qu'on rage ; qu'on naisse ou qu'on meure - mais personne te l'a jamais expliqué, p'tite.


Rien à moi.

Alors, le nom est inspiré de « P'tite conne » de Renaud, écrit avec du François Perusse et du Very Bad Blagues en arrière fond.

C'est triste, c'est déprimant, c'est du yuri, j'adore ce couple. \o/ En plus, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écris !

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Y'a la pluie qui tombe – qui se fracasse sur la Terre qui tourne. Qu'on pleure, qu'on rie, qu'on rage qu'on naisse ou qu'on meure. Parce que la Terre, elle s'en fout elle s'en fout totalement, pour elle, tout ça, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et dans ce bordel – cette putain de pluie accompagnée de ce bruit à la con qui pourtant sonne si bien, trop bien – y'a toi. Toi, la p'tite blonde – Barbara, c'est plutôt un joli nom, quand on y pense – qu'à mal – pauvre gamine qu'à rien d'mandé à personne. Pauvre p'tite qui peut pas s'empêcher de penser à cette autre fille – Wendy, qu'elle s'appelle – pauvre p'tite conne qui crève d'amour pour une fille qui ne le mérite même pas.

Ouais – et toi, gamine, tu restes dans ta chambre, à regarder la pluie qui tombe, dehors – parce que même si la Terre s'en fout, le ciel, il semble se soucier de toi – et dans tes yeux, cachés derrière une mèche, on peut lire de la peine – une foutue tristesse que tu mérites pas, gamine, et de la souffrance – une foutue souffrance que tu devrais pas ressentir. Et tu l'sais – tu t'en rends compte, que cet amour te détruit, mais tu peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer – même si tu sais que l'amour, c'est qu'un synonyme de douleur, champ lexical des emmerdes. Tu le sais, mais t'essayes même pas d'oublier c'te foutue Wendy. T'essayes même pas, parce que ça sert à rien – c'est ce que tu te dis. Parce que de toute façon, vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde – et tu veux pas briser cette relation, même si elle te bousille le cœur.

Et encore, si c'était que ça – mais non, non, parce qu'il faut qu'elle te raconte ses problèmes de cœur, il faut qu'elle te dise que ça marche pas fort avec Stan, qu'elle te demande des conseils à la con. Alors tu racontes des conneries, parce que tu sais pas quoi dire d'autre, tu lances des imbécilités parce que tu peux pas – tu peux pas lui dire avec quel garçon faut qu'elle sorte, tu peux pas lui dire comment contrôler son amour – tu peux pas lui expliquer ce que tu ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas – mais elle comprend pas, et elle insiste, alors tu dis que t'as un truc urgent à faire, ou des trucs comme ça. Et tu t'enfuis – tu t'enfuis toujours et encore, gamine.

T'es loin d'être courageuse, petite – peut-être parce que t'es encore une enfant, au fond. Pourtant, tu souffres – et tu crèves d'amour, alors que t'es encore une gosse, et que tu comprends pas, et que tu peux pas demander à ce qu'on t'explique parce que tu as peur qu'on te rejette si on apprend que t'aimes pas un garçon mais que tu es follement amoureuse d'une putain de fille qui te mérite pas. T'as peur, simplement – parce qu'on t'a pas appris la vie, on t'a pas appris l'amour et tous ces trucs qui sont pourtant essentiels. On t'a lâchée comme ça, dans un monde qui s'en fout de tout, et qui s'arrêtera jamais de tourner – même si tu pleures, que tu ries, que tu rages ou même que tu meures, p'tite. Et personne a été foutu de t'expliquer ça.

Mais tu sais, p'tite, même si tu penses qu'à ça, y'a pas que la mort qui peut te délivrer – et p'tite, même si c'est ce que tu crois, t'as pas tout vécu. Et cette fille, ce sera pas la seule de ta vie – peut-être ton premier amour, mais pas le dernier. J'voudrais que tu m'écoutes, p'tite, rien que cette fois j'voudrais que tu poses cette lame, tu sais, celle qui s'approche dangereusement de tes veines – j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes rien qu'une fois, p'tite, et que tu comprennes que la vie, elle en vaut toujours le coup – laisse pas ton sang couler, j'sais pas, fais quelque chose, un bandage, un truc – mais quitte pas c'te Terre – même si c'est qu'une putain de Terre qui s'en fiche de nous. Abandonne pas déjà, gamine.

_Y'a du blanc, du blanc partout – et le silence est là, il est là et il emplit tout, à s'en percer les tympans._

Regarde, vas-y, regarde la fin de ta vie qui n'a même pas commencé, p'tite conne.


End file.
